A floating connector mounted on a surface of a circuit board is disclosed in Patent Document 1 described below. The floating connector includes an inner housing and an outer housing that surrounds the inner housing in a front and back direction and a right and left direction. A plurality of terminals, including conductor plates made of metal and the like, are attached to each of the inner housing and the outer housing. The terminals attached to the floating connector each include an inner fixed portion (a first fixed piece portion 23e in Patent Document 1) fixed to the inner housing, an outer fixed portion (a second fixed piece portion 23g in Patent Document 1) fixed to the outer housing, and an elastic portion (a movable portion 23f in Patent Document 1) that is bent to be in an inversed V shape and is interposed between the inner and the outer fixed portions. Each of the plurality of terminals, attached to the floating connector, elastically deforms at the elastic portions, so that when a mating connector is inserted, misalignment of relative positions of two connectors can be tolerated. In other words, even in a case where the position of the mating connector being inserted is misaligned with the floating connector, the position of the inner housing of the floating connector moves in accordance with the mating connector, whereby the mating connector is successfully inserted to the floating connector.
Patent Document 1: JP 2014-067723 A